


Septiplier Kiss Prompts

by CaptainSchmoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Series of Oneshots, Suggestive, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Some prompts for oneshots of kisses in different scenarios. Ratings range from G to soft M. Moods range from fluffy to tearful. There's one in there that has a (step-)parent/child version as well.Currently there's four of them. Might make more.





	1. "I thought I lost you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can probably guess what happened to Seán from the dialogue and narration. Very feelsy first chapter.
> 
> Rated hard G.

Just a normal ring of the doorbell. Nothing abnormal. Nothing strange. Not the best time for anyone to be in Mark’s personal zone, though, since he  _was_  kind of sweaty. Okay… very sweaty. As sweaty as the average man got after - he checked the clock - fifteen minutes of a hard boxing match with the bag. A frantic wipedown of the chest, the pits, and the forehead; a quick guzzle of his water bottle; and a new, loose tank top thrown on and he was good to greet whoever decided to show up. Probably Tyler. The two of them were more than comfortable enough to just show up to each other’s houses out of the blue.

The doorbell rang again, and Mark responded with the loudest  _“Coming!”_ he could muster as he galloped down the stairs. He didn’t see Tyler’s car in the driveway as the front window came into his view - in fact, no one‘s vehicle but his own was parked there.

Who was at his door, then?

Mark jogged the rest if the way to the door, a little guilty of the fact that his visitor would have to get a faceful of his gym fumes. Maybe Chica’s cute face would make up for it. He heard her claws  _click-clacking_  against the hardwood before the front door.

He threw it open.

And his heart stopped.

“Hey, buddy,” Seán said with a soft, almost sad smile.

Mark couldn’t squeak out more than a whisper. “Seán…?”

“It’s me.”

He couldn’t control what happened next. His arms launched themselves in a death grip around Seán, pulling him inside the house. Mouths collided, seeming to knock the wind out of the startled Seán before he melted back into the kiss. Mark’s hands grabbed and felt every part of Seán’s head and torso they could find. That fluffy hair. Those fuzzy cheeks. The familiar shape of his back and waist. And God, the soft comfort of Seán’s arms enveloped around him.

It was nearly a year since he last felt this. The most he’d been able to do was softly pet his hair and hold his near-lifeless hand and peck kisses onto his unresponsive face… and even then, only three times since the accident, due to their distance.

Seán pulled away to breathe, and Mark was fine with that, content with nuzzling into the crook of his neck and swaying their bodies and squeezing them tight against each other and grabbing his shirt -  _oh, God,_  he wanted to touch Seán’s skin so badly.

“I’m awake, babe.”

Mark’s fingers pinched a small bit of the bottom of Seán’s shirt, and with the slightest slip underneath, he asked, “Can I…?”

“Yes, you can.”

 _So happy._ His hands glided up Seán’s back. Smooth skin. Warm skin.  _Warm._ Not the cold he feared may come. The lifting of the shirt revealed his happy trail, which Mark’s thumb traced over. His beloved teddy bear was awake and here in front of him. He wasn’t dreaming.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, baby.” He felt Seán’s fingers comb through his hair, and looked back up into those baby blues he so desperately missed.

It was nearly a year since he’d seen them in person and in the present, rather than in old videos he desperately turned to for a futile attempt at a fix.

Seán’s thumbs wiped under Mark’s puffy eyes, and he kissed him again, calmly and tenderly this time. One of those hands slipped into Mark’s tank through the arm hole, fingertips lightly rubbing relaxing circles into his shoulder blade, caring not how disgustingly damp he was. The other went to the back of Mark’s head, laying it back onto his shoulder like he was cradling a crying baby.

“…I missed you,” he murmured into Seán’s neck.

“It’s okay.” He kissed Mark’s temple, and paused for a second before changing the subject slightly. “I’m grateful for the stream you did for my family.”

Mark broke into shaking sobs.

“We have plenty of extra money from that, so if there’s another charity you want it to go to, we can talk about it while I’m here.”

Suppressing his body’s reactions as best he could, Mark lifted his head to meet eyes with Seán again, confessing, “I was sure it was gonna go towards your funeral.”

Seán shook his head. “It won’t.”

Mark laid his head back onto Seán’s shoulder and closed his eyes, losing himself in the feel and sound and smell of the love he was so sure he’d lost for good.

“Do you want to go to the couch or your bed? We can be more comfortable there.”

Mark nodded. “Jus’ wanna hold you f’r a while.”

“I’ll stay as long as you need.” Seán urged him to walk by pulling out of the hug and nudging him further into the house, with Chica - Mark forgot she was there, honestly - interested in following close behind. “Come on, babe.”


	2. "I'm sorry, are you sure you want to-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This interaction gets kinda heated at the end, but I'd still rate it T.

Seán could tell the party was getting to Mark. He hadn’t reached the point of actively snapping at anybody, but the way he started to make more and more eye contact with the increasingly-cluttered and filthy floor was like a yellow caution light blinking above his head. Seemed like he only went back for repeat refills of his lemonade to get repeat refills of his bladder, and thus a socially-acceptable excuse for some relative peace and quiet.

Why did he have to insist on tagging along with Seán for the sake of “being polite” when there was no reason he had to trap himself in a hellhole? Seán understood Mark didn’t like crowds of people; it wasn’t going to  _offend_  him if he didn’t attend this random Christmas party. They spent their time together as a couple yesterday morning. They didn’t need to do  _everything_  together.

When he noticed that Mark hadn’t come down from upstairs in a solid five or ten minutes, though, he felt the need to check up on him. Finding a good place in his current conversation with Arin to make a bathroom excuse, he headed upstairs. The bathroom door was shut and locked.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Just a minute,” his voice called.

“Mark, it’s me.”

“Oh.” He opened the door right away. No sound of the toilet flushing or sink running. Must not have actually gone, or at least, must have been hanging out in here for a while. “Hey.”

“Need some space, or?”

 _Sigh._  “Yeah. I’m sorry.” Mark backed away, allowing Seán to come inside and shut the door.

“You know you don’t  _have_  to come to these things, right?” He placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “It doesn’t bother me that you’re more of a loner.”

“I know, I just…” He shrugged and shook his head, gaze pointed towards the floor. “…I’m dumb.”

“It bothers me more when you come to big gatherings and then inevitably get irritable.”

Mark hesitated to say anything. He met Seán’s eyes, and with a demure nod, said, “Okay. I’m sorry. I won’t do this anymore.”

Seán cracked a brief tiny smile before wrapping his other arm around Mark and patting him on the back. “Thank you. Now please keep that promise.”

“I will.” Mark backed away and held up his pinky, which Seán curled his own around, giggling. “I swear. I mean- I’ll still come to, like, your family’s stuff.”

“Oh, yeah, I figured you would. And they know you need your space to calm down and gather your thoughts and stuff.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I was trying to do here.” Mark’s head turned towards the mirror. “Was calm myself down.”

…A thought popped into Seán’s head. He leaned into Mark’s ear, voice deeply rumbling, “I know what’ll help with that.”

He grinned when he saw Mark’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. And he took the chance to kiss him when he turned his head back around. Mark melted into him, reaching behind him to turn the lock. Hands tangled in hair. Palms pushed their ways up shirts. Hips ground into each other.

And a rush of anxiety and guilt suddenly coursed through Seán as he felt he… kind of pushed Mark into this, didn’t he? He pulled away, softly asking, “I’m sorry, did you actually want to-”

Mark interrupted him by almost violently resuming the kiss,  _whoa, okay._  Guess he  _was_  fine with it. He pulled Seán away from the door, to the opposite wall, his breathing turning heavy in anticipation and peppering itself with little hums and moans.

“Just remember to be quiet,” Seán whispered, a finger on Mark’s lips. “Let’s make it quick before anyone else shows up.”


	3. "Hello!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with the child! She's Mark's daughter and Seán's stepdaughter (which is why she calls him "Jack" rather than some variant of "Dad").
> 
> I freaking love this AU and I want to write a slow burn, slice-of-life story about Seán slowly falling for the single dad Mark.
> 
> Rated G!

Seán dragged himself up to the front door, groggy from the long-ass flight and Uber ride home.  _Yawn._  As much as he enjoys spending time with his parents and siblings and all them, he does still enjoy that first night back in the comfort of his own home. To his own family.

The lights were on downstairs, and he caught sight of Chloe’s bright young face peeking at him through the window, perking him up enough to crack a smile across his face. She threw open the door long before he got to it himself.

_“Jaaaaack!”_

“Hey, sweetie!” Seán squatted down and held out his arms to catch her, lifting her in a spin that sent her wildly giggling. “Ahaha, come here, you!”

“Waaah!”

Seán gave her a light toss and cupped one arm under her butt for support. Her legs hugged his waist. “Didja miss me?”

“Yeah.”

He loudly smacked a kiss on her cheek. “Mmm-wah!”

“No!”

Seán followed it up with a series of kisses elsewhere on her face, with an obnoxious  _“Mwah!”_  with each one.

“Stop!” Chloe protested, squirming.

“Uh-oh.” Seán’s arms loosened their grip on her, letting her slide bit by bit towards the ground. “Uh-oh! You’re slipping!  _You’re slipping!_ ”

_“Noooo!”_

_“Noooo-”_

She dropped her legs to “catch” herself.

“Oh. You’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay, you big doof!” She gave him a playfully light smack on the belly.

With a chuckle, Seán leaned down to kiss her again on the forehead, and ruffled her hair. “Is Dad up?”

“No, he fell asleep.”

“Well, shame on him for doing that.” The two began walking inside.

“He said to wake him up when you come home.”

“Oh, I will.” Seán nudged the door wider open, finding Mark on the Dad Couch, with the old, navy blue blanket draped over him, just now stretching awake. And flopping back half-asleep again.

“Dad! Jack’s home.” Chloe ran up to his face. “You’re supposed to wake up.”

“Mmm… I know I said that.”

“Yeah,  _Dad_ ,” Seán added. “Not as much of a night owl as you were when you were young?”

Mark yawned and sat up, pulling his legs to his chest to make room for Chloe pushing herself onto the other end of the couch. “I wasn’t even a night owl back then, to be honest.”

Seán approached him and gave him a two-second smooch on the lips.

_“Eeewwwww.”_

“Oh, shush,” Mark fake-scolded. “You don’t have to watch.”

“I can  _hear_  it!”

Seán and Mark kissed again, making deliberately disgusting sucking noises, and Chloe got down off the couch and bounded up the stairs.

“No, I’m going to my room!”

“It was way past your bedtime anyway!” Mark called back.

_“It was way past yours, too!”_

The two softly laughed.

“So how was it?” Mark asked.

“Fine. Nice, chill reunion. Nothing too special.”

“There’s something special about un-special gatherings, though.” Mark stretched his legs out, knees popping, and went to stand up.

“Isn’t that a paradox, though?”

Mark paused and sighed in Seán’s face, and kissed him again, hands trailing down his arms to hold Seán’s. “Don’t make me think this late at night.”

“Can I make you brush your teeth this late at night, at least?”

He teased Seán with a  _“Haaah…”_ , complete with his tongue lolling out. He got a playful face shove in return.

“Man, if your breath’s like this right now, do  _not_  try to kiss me tomorrow morning. I might die.”

Mark gave his classic deep chuckle. “I won’t. I love you too much to kill you.”

“And I’m grateful for that.” Seán made way for the stairs. “Well, heading for bed. Meet you there whenever, Stinky.”

“Bye.”

Seán gave him the Finger Point of Authority. “I’m serious about the brushing-your-teeth thing!”

“I will, I will…”

Figuring he could entrust Mark to, at the bare minimum, not murder him first thing in the morning, Seán left it at that, trudging up the stairs to his bed, unable to wait any longer to belly-flop back onto it at last.


	4. After-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No dicks or buttholes are acknowledged, nor is it especially "sexy", surprisingly. This has a soft M rating.

_He’s so fucking beautiful._

Seán lazily pressed an occasional kiss to Mark’s tired, contented face, the latter’s eyes fluttering and head tilting into his shoulder. One of Seán’s legs hooked between Mark’s, and his fingernails lightly traced lines and circles on Mark’s back. The way the setting sun is beaming down onto him, to make his skin glimmer, is perfect.

_He makes me so happy._

“Mmm…” Mark’s soft brown eyes met his. Both took their sweet time preparing to speak.

“You feeling okay?” Seán asked.

Mark nodded. “Mm-hm.”

“I’m just scared I’m gonna hurt you.”

“You won’t…” he mumbled. “Not unless I say stop…”  _Dammit_ , his eyes drifted shut again. “‘S how I like it…”

He could tell Mark was being genuine. Which made him feel better, at least. Seán pressed a kiss to Mark’s Adam’s apple. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am  _very_  happy.”

Seán trailed the kisses farther downward, down Mark’s chest, crawling downwards-

“Are you trying for Round 2? ‘Cause I’m not ready for-”

“No. Just wanna…”  _Kiss your cute little belly scar._  “…study you.”

“You know everything about my body already.”

The way Mark rushed through his words concerned Seán. He lifted himself onto all fours.

“Mark, this was only our second time. How could I know everything about you?”

“I…” His eyes darted away. He was uncomfortable about something. Was there some kind of insecurity over how his body looked? But Mark often playfully showed himself off to their friends… Especially that butt of his.

Well… He supposed he shouldn’t press him.

“I’m sorry. I won’t…”

“It’s okay.” Mark rolled onto his back, letting Seán crawl back up to his face and kiss him on the nose. Mark cupped his hand around his cheek. “I just feel… weird about that kind of attention.”

“That’s fine, that’s good for me to know.” Seán nuzzled into Mark’s chest and the latter wrapped him up in a soft hug, back onto their sides.

_I love him so ridiculously much._

“Thanks for listening. You’re a wonderful human being, Seán.”

He giggled at that. “Aw, thanks, babe. You deserve only the best.”

He liked how Mark flushed when he said things like that.

_I would do anything for his sake._

_Sigh…_  Feeling his heartbeat was nice. Actually, Seán could feel his own trying to synchronize with it. Did that mean anything? Was that a thing heartbeats were known to do?

_Grrrrrrrr._

The sound of Mark’s rumbling stomach piercing the silence made them both burst out laughing. Laughing for far longer than should have been appropriate - perhaps it was the hormones still stirring through them, perhaps it was the sound and sight and feel of each other’s laughter that kept it self-sustaining. But Mark was able to make himself speak: “So, uh, what’s for dinner?”

“Uh, I don’t know.”  _Okay. Breathe._ “What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

Seán rolled over to reach his phone on the nightstand. “Well, I’m not really in the mood to get up and make anything, so.”

“And I don’t want your hands anywhere near my food, so.”

Seán furrowed his brow at the still-giggly Mark.

“Am I wrong?”

He shook his head and kept scrolling through pizza options. “No, you’re not wrong.”


End file.
